


Ridiculous

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Famous Louis, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lingerie, Model Harry, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, background ziall, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they meet, Harry’s got her tits out and Louis inhales hairspray. The events might be related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/gifts).



> This story came from an [anonymous prompt](http://loaded-gunn.tumblr.com/post/74526267589) that [Ren](http://loaded-gunn.tumblr.com) received and she said that I could take. Also, the first line is Ren's as well, I just borrowed it.

The first time they meet, Harry’s got her tits out and Louis inhales hairspray. The events might be related.

“You must be Louis!” the assistant who has her hands on Harry’s boobs exclaims with a happy smile. Louis figures if she had her hands on a model’s tits, she’d be smiling too. 

However, Louis is too busy choking on hairspray to give a proper response and barely registers a glass of water being pushed into her hand by a woman with lilac coloured hair, the one that had copped Louis in the mouth with the spray. She isn’t sure that the best course of action would be swallowing down _more_ hairspray via drinking but whatever. She takes a gulp of the water and promptly makes a face as she swallows. 

“Fuck, that’s nasty,” Louis mutters as she wipes out her mouth with her hand. She looks around for something to wipe her hand on and ends up wiping it on the outer thigh of her jeans. That’ll teach her to open her mouth when she walks into a dressing room where there’s a super model being primped up.

“You alright?” assistant with the hairspray asks.

“Yeah,” Louis replies. Lilac hair walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. Louis glances up and the first assistant still has her hands on Harry’s boobs. They’re smaller than Louis thought they would be.

“Chicken fillets,” Harry says simply.

“Huh?” Louis frowns at her. She has no idea what on Earth is going on but there’s boobs, hairspray and the scent of something distinctly cinnamon in the air and Louis really isn’t sure that she’s in the right room.

Except, that’s her name on the door, right above Harry’s own and it’s the only indicator that she hasn’t stepped into someone else’s room with the exact same name as theirs. 

Harry giggles and grins at her. “They fill out my bra better,” she explains, gesturing to the silicone fake insert that the assistant in front of her is stuffing into Harry’s bra. And oh. That makes sense. “Not all of us are as blessed as you.”

And holy shit. Harry’s checking out her boobs. Well, _that’s_ interesting. 

Louis shrugs one shoulder. “They’re a blessing and a burden,” she responds, fiddling with the glass of water in her hands that is almost empty. “Smaller ones are probably easiest to work with, yeah?” She purposefully drops her gaze to Harry’s chest to see her boobs being pushed up with the help of the silicone inserts. 

“Sometimes, yeah,” Harry replies. She’s smirking when Louis looks back up. Oh. Louis is definitely going to have a lot of fun with this one. “I’m Harry.” She extends her hand out and Louis fits her own into Harry’s easily to shake it. 

“Louis,” she replies. 

“Okay, Harry, please don’t get your hair or make up messed up, I just need to locate Louis’ outfit,” the assistant says and Louis feels bad for a second that she forgot the woman was there. Only for a second because Harry’s nodding and smiling and wow, she has the most kissable lips Louis has ever seen.

“Okay, Jade,” Harry replies with a nod and Jade scurries off to the other side of the dressing room to locate whatever the hell it is that Louis is supposed to be wearing. “I gotta say this before I forget – I loved you in _Alive_. You were brilliant.”

Louis preens at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“What was it like working with Meryl Streep?” Harry asks.

She gets asked this question a lot. Since she was cast as Meryl Streep’s lesbian daughter in the Academy Award winning movie, _Alive_ (she got three Academy awards from that movie, thank you very much) it’s the question she’s asked the most. The film was great. It was gritty, dirty and everything Louis needed to get away from her previous image as a teen sensation. A lot of critics had commented about how she was another teenage star trying to claw her way out of the pre-determined ‘good girl’ mould by doing something that was way out of her league but Louis was a damn good actress and the awards proved it. Meryl Streep had also called her a darling and a real, _raw_ talent, and, well, Meryl Streep’s word is _law_ in her mind.

“She’s great,” Louis replies. “She’s such an inspiration. I can’t believe I got to work with her.”

Harry smiles again. “You were brilliant.”

“You said that already,” Louis teases but before she can say anything else, Jade has come back with Louis’ outfit for the photo shoot. “Where are the clothes?” she asks.

Jade laughs. “This is it,” she replies. 

“…I was under the impression this was a photo shoot?” Louis starts, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“It is,” Jade responds. “A lingerie photo shoot… Did your publicist not tell you?”

“She must have missed that detail,” Louis says. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and hastily dials the familiar number. “Liam James Payne,” she says in greeting, “why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me I was doing a lingerie photo shoot?” she hisses, turning away from Harry’s pouting face. 

“ _Lou, I did_ ,” Liam replies. She can hear papers rummaging in the background and then Liam lets out a breath. “ _I did!_ ” she exclaims. “ _It’s right here in the contract you signed. Lou. It’s for Malik Designs. You met Zayn last month at that gala, remember? You hit on her girlfriend and she hired you on the spot_.” Liam pauses and Louis smiles to herself, vaguely remembering the adorable blonde that had clung to Zayn’s arm the entire night. They had both captured Louis’ interest and she was a girl that liked to go and get what she wanted.

“To be fair,” Louis starts. “I hit on _both_ of them.”

“ _Yes, by asking them if they’d like to be in a threesome with you_ ,” Liam deadpans. “… _I can get you out of it, if you need me to? It’ll take some work, though but I’ll do it._ ”

“No, it’s fine,” Louis replies. “Can you just, you know, _tell_ me next time so I’m not standing next to some super skinny super model and looking like I’ve just crawled out of bed after a three day bender?”

Liam snorts. “ _Lou, you’re gorgeous all of the time, you know that_ ,” she says, clearly trying to placate Louis. 

“…Go on,” Louis replies. She’s nothing if not receptive to compliments. Her ego could use the boost, especially seeing as she’s modelling with _Harry Styles_. She had been trying to keep her cool since she walked in the door. Harry was fucking gorgeous. She was a bit of a klutz but she had legs for days, a beautiful smile and slightly falsified boobs but Louis can deal with that. Boobs are great but when compared to the rest of Harry, they just aren’t that important. Harry may or may not have been a key feature in Louis’ spank bank for a while and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that. She was, however, a little mortified to know that she could have _prepared_ for this before meeting Harry. By wearing something a little less grungy and a little more proper would’ve been a start.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Louis says, cutting Liam off from her rambling about how wonderful Louis was. She knew that she was wonderful and Liam really was the best publicist in the business. She adored her and her willingness to tell Louis how wonderful she was. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

They said their good byes and then hung up. When Louis turned back around, both Jade and Harry were staring at her with matching expectant looks on their faces.

“Alright?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. You?” Harry returns.

Louis flashes her a smile. “Of course,” she replies. “Now, can I get into this myself or are you going to grope me like you did Harry?” she asks Jade, holding out her hand for the lingerie she was still holding onto.

“Oh!” Jade says, passing it to Louis. “I’ll have to adjust you once you’re in it but you can get changed.”

“Good,” Louis replies. She strips off her shirt, acutely aware that Harry is most definitely watching her. She’s glad she didn’t wear her worn-out bra and beige knickers. _That_ would’ve been embarrassing. She slips on the bra first and then shoves down her skinny jeans, followed quickly by her own briefs. She steps into the matching knickers and slides them up over her bottom. She hums to herself and crosses the room to the nearest mirror to check herself out. She catches Harry’s gaze and shoots her a wink. Harry just grins in response.

“Looks good,” Harry says. “We’ll make a model out of you, yet.”

“Afraid I’m too short, love,” Louis replies easily. “I don’t have legs for days like you.”

Louis watches through the reflection of the mirror as Harry’s gaze trails down her back, over her arse and down her legs. She’s smiling the whole time. “You don’t need to with an arse like that.”

Jade appears in Louis’ line of vision before she can say anything else in response. “I’m going to have to grope you now,” she says, her hands hesitating near Louis’ bra clad breasts.

“By all means,” she says. She catches Harry’s gaze and they stare at each other for a few long moments before Harry is called away to touch up her hair and make up. Louis isn’t sure _why_ – Harry looks flawless as it is.

“You really do have lovely boobs,” Jade says a moment later and Louis’ attention snaps back to her.

“Thanks,” she replies. “Grew them myself.”

Jade chuckles and then steps back and stares at Louis’ boobs with a frown. She reaches into the bra once more to pull Louis’ boobs right in the fabric and then smiles. “There. Perfect!”

Louis looks down and nods. “Yeah, I know I am.”

“C’mon, Lou needs to fix your hair now and Perrie is going to do your make up,” Jade says with a smile and she gestures for Louis to follow her to the other side of the room. There are two women waiting, one with lilac hair from before, thankfully sans the can of hairspray, and a woman with bright pink hair and a nose ring.

“I’m Perrie. Have a seat, pet,” Perrie, the pink haired one, says. “I’ll do your make up in a tick.” She throws Louis a wink and Louis sits down in the chair next to Harry’s own. It’s barely a minute later before Perrie is plying Louis with make up. 

She can see Lou fixing Harry’s hair out of the corner of her eye while Perrie is choosing a shade of lipstick for her and if Louis hadn’t been impressed before, when she thought Harry was _already_ made up, she certainly was now. The finishing touches to Harry’s make up and hair gave her a perfect princess look about her. She looked the part, whatever it was. 

“Alright,” Lou said after she had finished with Harry’s hair. “Sit there and look pretty, I don’t want to fix you up again.” She gives Harry a stern look before moving to do Louis’ own hair. She feels it being tugged out of the hair tie it was in before Lou runs her fingers through Louis’ hair a few times. She makes a small noise as she pulled her products closer to get started on Louis’ hair. 

It doesn’t take as long as Louis is expecting it to. Her long, caramel coloured hair, is styled to be wavy, with a lot more body than Louis is used to. Whenever she is at home, she either just puts her hair up in a messy bun, a messy pony tail or just leaves it down in a mess. 

She’s not quite used to seeing herself all dolled up like this but it comes with the territory. Louis has played some… eccentric roles since her late teens and this isn’t even the scariest thing she’s had to do in the name of her job.

“Looks good,” Perrie comments, looking at Louis’ reflection in the mirror. Lou nods at her and they talk softly to themselves about something that’s probably really boring to Louis. She glances to her right where Harry is still sitting, scrolling through her phone in nothing but the matching bra and knickers set that Jade had helped her into before.

“Alright, ladies,” Jade says, coming back into the room, a massive smile on her face and an iPad in her hand. “You’re on in five minutes, so let’s get out there. The first set Leigh has designed for you both is fantastic, which I’m sure you’ll love.”

Louis gets up and follows Jade from the room. She’s ninety percent sure that she can feel Harry’s eyes on her arse as she walks away. 

She purposefully moves her hips a little more as she walks. Yes, it’s great being Louis Tomlinson.

Jade was right, the set looks fantastic. It’s a bedroom and, if Louis isn’t mistaken, it looks very sensual. She smirks and goes to sit down on the bed. It’s softer than she was expecting. She runs her fingers over the quilt cover and hums under her breath. 

“Shoes, ladies!” Jade calls out. Louis looks over at her and she’s holding out two pairs of identical high heels. Louis bites back a huff of annoyance at the sight of the heel on the shoes. Hopefully she won’t be moving around _too_ much. 

Louis takes the shoes from Jade and slips them onto her feet. They’re a snug fit. Probably a little too snug if Louis was going to be walking around a lot but they’re not cutting off the blood supply to her toes just yet. She learned to walk in high heels a long time ago. She doesn’t care for it in her own time, though, but she knows how to hold herself while in the death trap shoes.

Harry, on the other hand, wobbles precariously as she stuffs her feet into the shoes. Harry’s hand shoots out and grabs Louis’ shoulder so she doesn’t fall over and Louis bites back a laugh.

“Alright there, curly?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” Harry replies, huffing out a breath. “I don’t normally wear shoes that have a heel bigger than three inches. It’s all I can handle.”

Louis’ lips twitch but she can’t contain it. “That’s what she said!” she blurts out.

Harry raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow in her direction. “Really?” she asks. “You could’ve done _so_ much better with that joke, Lou.”

“I know,” Louis replies with a shrug. “I don’t really care.” They turn to face the set again where a girl with bushy brown hair is straightening things. “I think,” she starts, “that this is going to be a _lot_ more sexy than I was expecting.”

Harry laughs. “It’s a lingerie shoot with two women, with a pansexual designer and her bisexual girlfriend as the photographer, with a lesbian model _and_ a lesbian actress who is supporting the brand…” she states. “It’s going to be sexy.”

“Well,” Louis says, turning to face Harry, walking backwards as she does, just so she can see the put out look on Harry’s face at her awesome skills. Yes, Louis is fantastic at walking in heels and she’ll walk in them around Harry as much as possible just to prove that. “You should at _least_ buy me dinner first.”

Harry hums and crowds into Louis’ space until Louis’ knees hit the back of the bed. This is an interesting turn of events, Louis thinks. She quite likes Harry being this close. “I’ll have to see how you cope with the shoot, first. Dinner comes _after_ sexy lingerie photo shoots.”

Louis’ lips quirk into a smile. “Deal,” she replies easily. 

Leigh, the set designer, leaves after a few more moments and Louis looks around. The lights are glaring at her and they’re rather warm to be under. Louis’ glad that she isn’t wearing much or she would probably be sweating like a pig. Something that isn’t conductive to being in a _sexy_ photo shoot. 

“Alright,” someone with an Irish accent says. “I’m Niall, your photographer today.” She sticks her hand out and Harry shakes it immediately before she turns to Louis. “Louis.”

Louis smirks. “Niall,” she replies evenly. 

Niall holds her gaze for a moment before grinning widely. “Zayn was right about you,” she says. Her blonde hair is up in a ponytail and she looks a lot more relaxed in the tank top and jeans she’s wearing today over the gown she had been wearing the night of the gala when Louis had hit on her. “Alright, on the bed. Jesy is going to take it from there and I’ll be taking loads of photos, so just go for it.”

“What was all that about?” Harry asks, her tone curious.

“Oh,” Louis starts. “I hit on Niall and Zayn at some gala we all went to last month. Asked them if they wanted to be in a threesome. I think Zayn was a little offended at first but we hit it off after that. She wouldn’t let me near Niall the entire night, though.”

Harry grins and shakes her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know,” Louis replies with a cheeky grin.

They’re ushered onto the bed properly by a woman who Louis assumes is Jesy. She tells them how Niall wants them positioned to best show off the first set of lingerie. She guides Louis’ arm around Harry’s shoulder and then pauses. 

“Are we allowing visual tattoos?” Jesy calls out, looking over her shoulder where Niall and the crew members are waiting for the shoot to start.

There’s a thump from a chair falling over and a groan before Perrie appears, a make up kit in her hand. “I got it,” Perrie says, pushing her hair off her face. Louis holds her right arm up and watches as the _Far Away_ tattoo is covered by make up to blend in with her natural skin tone. “Sorry, love,” she says and Louis shrugs.

“Used to it for movies,” she replies. Perrie gives her a wink and then scurries back off the set. 

Jesy finishes rearranging them and Niall is there a moment later with her camera, snapping countless photos.

“These knickers are riding up my arse,” Louis hisses to Harry after roughly an hour. “Any higher and I’ll be able to taste the material.”

Harry snorts. “Want me to get that for you?”

Louis grins and nods. “Sure,” she replies. Harry’s hand comes down to her arse and straightens her underwear as best as she can. They’re standing now, against a plain white back drop, both wearing black underwear. 

“Harry, stop grabbing Louis’ arse,” Niall calls out. “I can _see_ you both, you know.”

Harry grins widely, her big eyes looking a particular shade of innocent that Louis figures she _isn’t_. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Niall sighs. “Reset,” she calls. 

Louis bites back a laugh as both she and Harry are spruced up by Perrie and Lou and their lingerie straightened by Jade’s impeccable hands. Once that’s all done, Niall fiddles around with her camera for a few more long minutes and Louis turns her attention to Harry, already bored. 

“Why don’t owls date in the rain?” Harry blurts out before Louis can even open her mouth. Louis blinks at Harry and shrugs, taking in her eager expression. “Because it’s too wet to woo.”

Louis snorts despite herself and Harry beams at her. She’s beyond ridiculous but her smile is infectious and Louis ducks her head a little, trying to hide her smile. A flash goes off and Louis glances over at Niall who has a look of pure concentration on her face as she takes photos. 

“I can’t believe you just told a _dad_ joke,” Louis hisses, unable to stop smiling. 

Harry grins and shrugs, looping her arm around Louis’ waist at Niall’s call out. “It just came to me,” she says.

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis knows that her tone is fond but she can’t help it, Harry is the most bizarre person that Louis has ever met. And she’s met a lot of people being in the line of work she’s in. 

They get a few more photos in before Harry is leaning in a little too close, her hair tickling Louis’ ear. Louis can feel Harry’s hot breath on her neck and she has to bite her lip to stop from saying something lewd. 

“What do you get if you cross a soldier with chilli?” Harry asks. Louis’ eyes flutter closed and she shrugs with one shoulder. “A pepperarmy.”

Louis laughs out loud despite herself and she can feel the gaze of everyone in the room upon her. Jesy sighs again, Perrie rolls her eyes and Niall calls out to reset. Louis can’t keep her eyes off Harry as they’re put back into the spots they were meant to be in. 

They made it through the rest of the shoot for that set of lingerie with no more mishaps. They changed into a new set of lingerie and Louis’ breath caught in her throat. Harry was being put into a red lacy bodice with tiny knickers and garters. She was like a walking wet dream. Her make up is changed by Perrie as Lou fixes her hair, pinning some of the curls back a bit to show off more of her face. Louis wants to shag her right there and then. She can pretty much picture it in her mind and she doesn’t even particularly care if everyone watches that’s how much she wants Harry.

As if she can tell she’s being thought about, Harry turns her attention to Louis just as Louis is pulling on the bold pink matching bra and knickers set. Harry smiles at Louis and turns her attention back to Jade as Jade fits the silicone inserts into the bodice, pushing Harry’s boobs up more. 

“You know,” Louis says after Jesy has manoeuvred them to where she wants them for the next lot of photos. “It’s a pity this line of underwear didn’t come with its own model…”

Harry frowns and Niall immediately calls her on it. “What do you mean?” she asks.

Louis licks her lips and keeps her gaze on the camera. “Well,” she starts slowly. “If I were to buy these things in the shops, who would parade around in them for me?” She flicks her gaze to see Harry’s mouth drop open ever so slightly. “I like a woman in sexy lingerie. Well, to be honest,” she says slowly so she doesn’t interrupt the shoot too much more. “I prefer the women I’m with to be wearing _nothing_ but lingerie can be fun too.”

Jesy asks them to move again and it ends up with Louis’ arm slung low around Harry’s middle. She surreptitiously smooths her hand over the curve of Harry’s tiny arse, letting her finger trace along the hem of the knickers before settling her hand on Harry’s hip. Louis keeps her gaze on the camera the entire time but she can feel the shift in Harry’s body temperature as Harry angles her body towards Louis’ a little more. 

Louis can’t help the smirk that forms on her lips and Niall takes a few more photos before she gets interrupted by an assistant handing her a phone. 

“Alright, everyone, take a break,” she calls out. “You’ve got half an hour.”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand before she has a chance to move and drags her back to their shared dressing room. She can see Jade’s eyes widen as she all but slams the door in everyone’s face. She scans the room to make sure that it’s empty and flicks the lock. 

“Tell me now if you don’t want this,” Louis says. She doesn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of Harry if she’d read the wrong signals but Harry nods a few times.

“I want this,” she agrees. 

“Good,” Louis says. “Fuck, you look so gorgeous in that.” She pulls Harry close so they’re flush together and she digs her fingers into Harry’s hips, holding on tightly for a few long moments.

“Zayn will kill us if we ruin her lingerie,” Harry comments as Louis grazes her lips over Harry’s chin.

“I really don’t care,” Louis replies. She lifts her head and captures Harry’s lips with her own. Harry kisses back with equal fervour and she moans into the kiss. It goes straight down to Louis’ toes and she curls them instinctively in the high heels she’s wearing. She guides them to the counter next to the sink that isn’t too far away and stops when Harry can’t walk backwards anymore. Harry’s lips taste sweet like bananas and pineapple. She squeezes Harry’s hips again and pulls back to look at her. Harry’s cheeks are flushed and her lips are plump and gorgeous. Louis can’t stop herself from dipping her head and kissing Harry again. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, which is good, because Louis doesn’t particularly want to stop kissing Harry. 

“Are we just going to do this for half an hour or is something fun going to happen?” Harry gets out as Louis kisses down her throat. She pulls back and raises an eyebrow at Harry, who just grins at her. “Well?”

“Oh, you’re a cheeky one, aren’t you?” 

Harry winks and Louis presses a bruising kiss to her lips before dropping to her knees in front of Harry. Harry immediately spreads her legs and Louis settles herself in front of them. She snaps the elastic at the top of the thigh high stockings Harry is wearing before letting her tongue run over the skin where the fabric rests. Harry’s breath hitches and Louis grins. She kisses up Harry’s thigh and stops when she gets to the join of Harry’s thigh and hip. She grazes her teeth over the sensitive spot and Harry shudders. 

“Get on with it then,” Harry breathes. “We’ve only got half an hour.”

Louis bites down hard on Harry’s thigh in response and Harry lets out a breathy laugh. It’s stupidly endearing and turns Louis on more than she’d like to admit. Louis unceremoniously hooks her fingers under the elastic of the knickers Harry is wearing and yanks them down. They get stopped by the clips on the garter and she unclasps them to take the underwear off completely. Harry only gets one leg out, wobbling the entire time. Louis quickly grips her hips to steady her and Harry settles back against the counter. Louis lifts one of Harry’s legs to rest over her shoulder so she can get in closer and before Harry can utter anything else, Louis dips her head forwards and covers Harry’s entire pussy with her mouth.

She’s smug when she hears Harry’s moans fill the entire room and briefly wonders if everyone else can hear them. She hopes they can, really.

Her tongue moves over Harry’s clit and Harry drops a hand to the back of Louis’ head but her fingers don’t grip onto her hair at all, it just rests there. Louis’ grateful that Harry isn’t messing her hair up _too_ much. They still have work to do, after all.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moans as Louis drags her tongue over her entrance before pushing in with a hard flick. Harry bucks down into her mouth, trying to get more contact so Louis pulls back completely. 

“Patience,” Louis says, dropping a kiss to Harry’s thigh that’s sitting on her shoulder. Harry whines loudly and grips the back of Louis’ head to guide her to where she wants her. Louis goes with it, licking into Harry’s pussy with sure, even movements. 

Harry’s entire body shudders above her the moment Louis sucks Harry’s clit into her mouth. Louis is relentless. She moves her tongue over Harry’s clit in a way that she knows will make her come. She’s done this a lot of times to women before and they’ve all responded the same way. 

Louis hums and dips her tongue lower into Harry before sucking on her clit again. Harry shudders again and her hand tightens in Louis’ hair ever so slightly as she comes. Louis keeps moving her tongue over Harry’s clit before Harry whines and taps her shoulder so she pulls off. She licks into Harry again, letting the heady taste of Harry wash over her. She tastes incredible to Louis as she pushes her tongue in further. Harry clenches around her and Louis moans.

“Can you go again?” she asks as she pulls back, looking up at Harry who nods at her. “Good.” Louis slips her tongue back inside of Harry again and flicks her tongue, Harry’s walls clenching down around her once more. She gently slides a finger into Harry next to her tongue and crooks it, causing Harry to automatically thrust down. She pulls her tongue out and adds another finger, enjoying the way Harry tightens around them. She kisses Harry’s sensitive clit once more. She flattens her tongue and runs over it in wide strokes. 

Harry’s panting fills the room and it urges Louis on. She knows they probably only have a few minutes left and she wants to get Harry off again before someone comes knocking on their dressing room door. Harry’s moaning and the taste of her makes Louis wetter than she’s ever been. She can feel her own clit throbbing in her knickers and absent-mindedly wonders if she’s ruined Zayn’s clothes. 

“Close,” Harry pants above her and Louis flicks her gaze up, taking in Harry’s parted lips, her flushed skin and lust blown eyes. 

Louis nods twice and thrusts her fingers in and out of Harry at a faster pace. She crooks them again, easily finding Harry’s G spot. Harry bucks down onto her hand and Louis repeats the movement. She runs her tongue over Harry’s clit again and again until Harry’s breath hitches and she’s coming once more. Louis can feel Harry clenching and unclenching around her fingers as she rides through her orgasm. 

She slowly drags her fingers out from inside of Harry and immediately replaces them with her tongue. Harry hums above her as Louis licks her clean. Harry’s leg slides down from her shoulder and she drops her hands to grip onto the counter she’s still resting on. 

“Wow,” Harry says as Louis stops licking her. She slowly stands, feeling her knees protest a little from being in the same position for so long. Louis kisses along Harry’s jaw before Harry tangles a hand in her hair to bring her in for a kiss. Her tongue slides against Louis’ own and she moans, her hand gripping Louis’ hair firmly. 

“See, underwear can be fun,” Louis comments as she pulls back from the kiss. 

They probably don’t have much time left but Louis loses all brain power when Harry shoves her knickers down and slips her hand between Louis’ legs. 

“Please,” Louis whispers, dropping her forehead onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s fingers work hard and fast over her clit and it’s barely a few moments before Louis is coming, gripping onto Harry and the counter with a tight grip. She’s sure that she’s leaving bruises all over Harry’s body and finds it oddly thrilling that Harry doesn’t seem to care.

“You’re beautiful when you come,” Harry whispers. Louis cracks open an eye in time to see Harry lift her fingers to her mouth and lick them clean. She groans and drops her head to Harry’s shoulder again. She nips at the skin her teeth can reach before she pulls back completely. 

There’s a knock on the door and Jade’s voice calls out that they need to get ready for the second half of the shoot.

“See, Zayn’s creations weren’t damaged at all,” Louis says pointedly as she bends down to slide Harry’s knickers back up her body before pulling up and straightening her own. Harry smirks and kisses Louis again. 

“Maybe we can ruin them later?” she suggests, her voice low.

“Sounds good,” Louis agrees. She kisses Harry once more, lazily licking into her mouth before another knock on the door interrupts them, followed by Jade’s hasty voice telling them to hurry up. 

She pulls back and runs her thumb over Harry’s lips. Harry sucks the digit into her mouth and runs her tongue over it once before taking Louis’ hand and lacing it with her own.

“I take it back,” Louis says after a few moments. “These knickers are a bit wet, I’d better take them off. And also I’d better steal these. You know, for later.” She winks suggestively at Harry. 

Harry grins cheekily and greedily watches Louis as she takes off the clothes. She slips on a fluffy pale pink bathrobe that hung near her other clothes and wrapped it around her body. Harry literally pouted when Louis’ body disappeared from view.

“You too,” Louis says, lifting her head in a slight request.

Harry keeps her gaze locked with Louis’ own as she undresses, standing proudly naked before crossing the room, only wearing her high heels, as she grabs her own bathrobe of the same colour. 

“We’d better get back out there before they send Niall in,” Harry says as she ties the robe up into place. “She may be a tiny, Irish thing, but she’s scrappy.”

“She looks it,” Louis agrees. 

Harry leads them from the dressing room, her hand in Louis’ own as they leave. They head for the table that has a spread of food on it and she passes Louis a carrot stick.

“Hey.”

Louis looks over and sees Zayn approaching them. She bites back a smile and nods once at Zayn before taking a bite of her carrot stick. “Hi,” Louis says through her mouthful of food.

Niall approaches a moment later and kisses Zayn on the neck softly. “We’re almost ready for you both,” she says. She reaches for a handful of celery sticks and shoves two ends in her mouth, chomping on them loudly. 

“I’ve seen the photos that were taken this morning,” Zayn says. “They’re really good. You both work well together.”

Louis looks over her shoulder at Harry who is still picking at the food. “Yeah, we do,” she says. Harry has a little plate filled with food and she steps up next to Louis, bumping Louis’ hip with her own and shooting her a smile. Zayn keeps talking about the lingerie and her input for the next half of the photo shoot but Louis is barely paying attention, too enthralled with watching Harry eating instead. 

“Did you two disappear before?” Zayn asks curiously after a few moments. “I was trying to find you.”

“Oh,” Louis says. “We were in our dressing room.”

“Did you have a good lunch then?” Niall asks through a mouthful of celery sticks.

“Yeah,” Louis says, flicking her gaze to Harry and licking her lips. Harry has a cheeky grin on her face and she reaches behind Louis to squeeze her arse over the top of the bathrobe and Louis presses a kiss into one of the many love bites smattering Harry’s neck. “We did.”

She dutifully ignores Niall’s “ _Christ_ , look at your neck, Haz! Perrie, get over here!” in favour of kissing Harry softly on the lips once more.

“So,” she starts, keeping Harry’s attention on her. “Do I get that dinner then?”

Harry grins and squeezes her arse again. “You’re ridiculous but I say you’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com), if you like. ♥  
> My ask is always open for cisgirl larry prompts if you have an idea you want to share. Or just to say hi. No pressure. =)


End file.
